Smoke and Mirrors
by troll forever
Summary: L'amour rend aveugle, sourd, timide, stupide mais est-ce-que l'amour rend fou ? Par amour sommes nous prêt à tout ? Le verbe aimer est un verbe difficile à conjuguer...


YO ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une fanfic assez PARTICULIÈRE ! Bon…J'en dis pas plus on se retrouve en bas !

C'était un jour banal dans la meilleure guilde de Fiore, Grey et Natsu se battaient sous les regards dépités d'Erza et de Lucy, Gajeel et Levy bavardait tranquillement pendant que Lily se moquait gentiment de son ami, qui, selon lui, rougissait comme une adolescente, Mirajane servait à boire à une Cana déjà plus qu'éméchée, Luxus était parti violer Fried dans une pièce sombre de la guilde et le reste de son équipe bavassait avec Lisana et Elfman. Une seule personne restait statique, comme en transe, Juvia, elle observait Grey se battre avec la Salamandre avec admiration, elle suivait des yeux ses muscles finement dessinés, elle admirait son regard déterminé, elle le trouvait magnifique. La mage d'eau l'aimait, elle ne vivait que pour lui, pour son regard, elle était obsédée par le mage de glace. Elle était persuadée d'être aimée en retour, elle le voulait pour elle, un seul obstacle se dressait entre elle et lui, Lucy Heartfillia, elle ne supportait pas la présence trop intrusive de la blonde, elle voulait la voir mourir, elle la voyait proche de Grey, sourire à Grey, rire avec Grey, le toucher, le réconforter, respirer le même air que lui. Lorsque Juvia vit Lucy s'approcher de lui pour le relever, elle craqua. Elle sortit et alla dans une ruelle sombre de la ville, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, se stoppa, réfléchit, sourit et se releva. Elle vit Lucy au loin et attendit son heure.

Pensées Lucy

 _Je me demande bien où est Juvia… on l'attend nous ! Même Grey s'inquiète de ne pas la voir avec ses grands yeux remplis de paillettes…C'est pas elle là bas ? Non elle serait venue vers moi…Je vais aller vers le centre ville elle y sera peut être._

Lucymarchait depuis un quart d'heure dans les rues de Magnolia, elle ne trouvait pas Juvia, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'être scrutée et suivie. Elle continuait sa route lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber, petit à petit ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle ferma les yeux.

2 heures plus tard

Juvia était retournée à la guilde, mais il était tard et il ne restait plus personne sauf Grey, il semblait soucieux, lorsqu'il la vit il lui demanda si il avait vu Lucy, le sourire de Juvia s'effaça, la fureur sempara d'elle et sans plus réfléchir elle pris une bouteille qui trainait là et assomma le mage de glace.

1 heure plus tard

Grey ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, sa vision était trouble, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il essaya de bouger mais il était attaché, il se débattit, essaya de glacer ses liens mais rien ne se produisit, il observa son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une petite salle sombre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, peut être une cave, puis il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

« Y'a quelqu'un ?! hurla-t-il.

_Grey sama ? Vous êtes réveillé ! dit une petite voix fluette dans son dos.

_ Juvia ? Si t'es libre viens me détacher ! cria le mage de glace

_Je suis vraiment désolée Grey-sama, Juvia ne voulait pas vous en parler mais vos écrans de fumée n'ont jamais trompé Juvia…déclara la femme de la pluie.

_De quoi tu parles ?! » demanda le brun.

La mage de l'eau alluma alors la lumière, il découvrit avec stupeur, Lucy, ligotée, bâillonnée et en larmes, elle était couverte de bleus et semblait paniquée.

« JUVIA C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! explosa l'exhibitionniste

_S'il vous plait ne criez pas sur moi…pleurnicha-t-elle, Juvia est triste quand vous criez…Mais Juvia a très bien compris la vérité qui pourrit là.

_MAIS DE QUELLE VÉRITÉ TU PARLES BORDEL ?! aboya Grey

_Ne faites pas l'innocent ! hurla Juvia, vous auriez dû le dire avant car Juvia a toujours su quels étaient ses plans ! Elle veut nous séparer ! C'est juste une allumeuse vous savez ? Vous pensez qu'elle vous aime alors qu'en vrai elle veut vous arracher à Juvia !

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE ON EST JUSTE AMIS ! beugla le brun sous le choc.

_I'll save you…murmura si doucement la mage aux cheveux bleus qu'il se demanda si il avait rêvé

_Tu délire ma pauvre fille… »cracha Grey

Pour seule réponse il la vit s'avancer vers Lucy et avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit elle la frappa de toutes ses forces, il l'entendit gémir et un frisson le traversa.

« POUQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ELLE A RIEN FAIT ! fulmina le glaçon.

_Juvia ne peut pas vous abimer, alors Juvia se défoule sur elle. Répondit calmement la tortionnaire.

_Pourquoi faire ça…chuchota-t-il

_Vous deviez rester près de Jubi…vous deviez m'épouser quand on aurait l'âge ! Vous étiez le premier à dire ces mots qui m'ont tant fait languir et maintenant elle vient tout détruire ! expliqua Juvia.

_JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN PROMIS ! brailla Grey

_Vous ne l'avez pas dit directement mais vous l'avez sous-entendu… »dit la mage de plus en plus folle.

Le mage de l'hiver retint le flot d'insultes qui lui brulait les lèvres car il savait que Lucy était mal en point et il avait peur pour son amie, car la blonde n'était que sa meilleure amie, il s'en voulait mais lorsqu'il la regarda il ne vit aucune trace de colère dans ses grands yeux noisettes, uniquement de la peur et de la douleur. Quant à lui sa fureur ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Ce regard…pensez vous que Juvia a franchi les limites ce soir ? susurra la femme de la pluie.

_BIEN SUR QUE TU LES A FRANCHIES ! s'énerva le ténébreux.

_Ce n'est pas grave…son nom oubliez-le, si vous jouez mon jeu elle pourrait s'en sortir indemne… » souffla-t-elle.

Plus elle parlai plus son visage se vidait de toutes émotions, de l'eau virevoltait autour d'elle et elle regardait Grey avec des yeux vides.

« Je t'en prie Juvia…supplia-t-il.

_I love you…gémit la bleutée…JUVIA NE DEMANDE RIEN ELLE VEUT JUSTE VOTRE CŒUR ! JUVIA NE VEUT PAS ÊTRE DEUXIÈME ! ALLEZ Y DITES QUE VOUS M'AIMEZ ! PRENEZ MA MAIN DANS LA VOTRE ET DITES QUE JUVIA RESTERA LA SEULE ! SANS VOUS MA VIE EST ILLUSOIRE DITES MOI JUSTE QUE VOUS M'AIMEZ CE SOIR ! Et si vous mentez, elle paiera le châtiment…menaça-t-elle après avoir explosé.

_Je t'aime ! TU AS EU CE QUE TU VOULAIS ? LACHE LA MAINTENANT ET PARTONS ENSEMBLE ! tenta Grey .

_Ce n'est pas sincère ! » rugit Juvia !

À ces mots elle attaqua l'autre femme qui poussa un hurlement étouffé, des perles d'eau salée coulaient le long de ses joues rebondies. Elle saignait et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Juvia la frappait de toutes ses forces et répétait « aime moi, aime moi, aime moi » tout à coup elle s'arrêta et dit :

« Pardon, j'ai perdu mon sang froid…

_Pitié arrête…je t'en supplie ne lui fais pas de mal... gémit Grey

_Ce regard…pensez vous vraiment que Juvia va trop loin ce soir ? questionna-t-elle

_Oui tu vas trop loin…répondit le mage de glace, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu te calmes ?

_Tout ce que vous devez faire c'est rester sincère, promettez-le et je la libère…dit la mage de la pluie.

_Je t'ai…commença le brun en pleurant.

_Ne mens pas… »murmura la bleutée.

La pièce était plongée dans un silence pesant il regardait Lucy souffrir et se sentait impuissant, faible, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, il se disait qu'était maudit, que tous ses proches étaient destinés à une fin tragique. Il souffla alors :

« Juvia, je t'aime… »

Il se fichait de sa vie, si il devait vivre avec cette folle toute sa vie pour sauver son amie il le ferait, il s'en moquait, il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer, plus la voir ligotée et ensanglantée, il en avait marre de cette mascarade. Il répéta plus fort :

« Juvia, je t'aime ! »

Il la regardait dans les yeux, elle semblait hésiter, puis, il vit briller quelque chose dans la main de Juvia et entendit :

« Juvia vous avait prévenu »

D'un mouvement sec elle trancha la gorge de Lucy, le sang gicla sur la mage d'eau, elle sourit à son contact, la blonde palissait petit à petit, puis il vit la vie quitter le corps de la constellationiste, n'en pouvant plus il hurla et se mit à pleurer comme jamais.

« Non, Juvia ne se laissera plus avoir par votre écran de fumée car Juvia peut voir qu'au fond Juvia est celle que vous aimez, oubliez tous les mensonges qu'elle a semé. Juvia va vous en libérer elle-même ! JUVIA NE DEMANDE RIEN ELLE VEUT JUSTE VOTRE CŒUR ! JUVIA NE VEUT PAS ETRE DEUXIEME ! JE VOUS EN PRIE DITES QUE VOUS M'AIMEZ ! PRENEZ MA MAIN DANS LA VOTRE ET DITES QUE JUVIA RESTERA LA SEULE SANS VOUS MA VIE N'A AUCUN SENS DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS RESSENTEZ ! » hurla-t-elle

Grey ne l'écoutait plus il sanglotait et hurlait contre cette folle, il se tordait sur sa chaise, frappait le sol avec ses pieds, devenait fou. Tout à coup la chaise tomba.

« ALLEZ C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME ? ARRÊTEZ DE PLEURER RELEVEZ VOUS ! JE SAIS QU'ELLE REPRÉSENTAIT RIEN ! LAISSEZ MOI VOUS AIMER ENFIN ! beugla la bleutée, soudain, elle déchira ses vêtements et se plaça, nue, devant lui en criant : PRENEZ MON ÂME, MON CŒUR ET MON CORPS ! OUI ÇA N'EST RIEN QUE POUR VOUS ! ET SI VOUS N'EN VOULEZ TOUJOURS PAS ! VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ !

_Hn…qu'est ce que tu peux bien me faire ? demanda le brun sarcastique.

_TOUT ÇA NE M'AMUSE PAS ! MAIS VOUS ME METTEZ HORS DE MOI ! EST-CE QU'ENFIN VOUS M'APPARTENEZ ?! PUISQU'ELLE EST HORS DE CHEMIN ! gueula la mage de la pluie.

_JAMAIS ! TU AS TUÉ MON AMIE ! TU NE MÉRITE QUE LA MORT ! TU SERAS CHASSÉ PETITE CONNE ET J'EN SERAIS HEUREUX ! OUAIS HEUREUX ! JE TE HAIS SALOPE ! VA MOURIR EN ENFER ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE VOUDRAIS TE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! »explosa le mage de l'hiver perdant son sang froid.

Au fur et à mesure que Grey parlait, Juvia pleurait elle baissa la tête et regarda ses larmes tombaient sur le sol. Elle pensait à Grey, toujours lui, elle l'aimait, elle avait fait ça pour lui. Pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Elle se dit que c'était le choc, qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il s'enfuit. Elle voulait être avec lui pour toujours. Quoi de mieux que la mort pour ça ? Si elle le suivait dans le mort, ils pourront rester à jamais ensemble ! Ce serait l'acte ultime pour lui prouver son amour ! Elle partit dans la pièce attenante à celle où se trouvait Grey et le cadavre de Lucy. Elle prit un verre d'eau et y versa un poison mortel trouvé dans cette salle. Elle se plaça devant Grey et lui fit boire le verre de force. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et embrassa les lèvres tant désirées du mage de glace, elles étaient fraiches et encore imprégnées du breuvage empoisonné. Quoi de plus beau que de mourir d'un baiser ? Elle se détacha à contrecœur de lui, il la regardait d'un air interdit. Petit à petit elle vit ses yeux se fermer, sa respiration ralentir, son corps s'affaisser, ses muscles se détendre, elle le vit lentement partir avant de partir à son tour.

VOILAAAA CETTE FANFIC EST TERMINÉE ! Elle est assez spéciale et c'est un peu une song fic car pas mal des paroles de Juvia sont inspirées de la chanson Smoke and Mirors (version française, c est une cover sinon en sanglais c'est de Jayn) de Sainte Seia que je vous invite à aller voir car elle est super ! Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la prochaine ! Je retourne réviser et des bisous sur vos narines ! PS : Bonnes vacances !


End file.
